


A Meaningless Deal

by Otterman



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otterman/pseuds/Otterman
Summary: 《无谓的交易》BC角色Crossover
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 2015年9月8日首次发表于221D，2016年5月1日完结

John倚靠在餐桌桌沿，左手食指节奏紧凑地敲打着桌面。灶台上的水马上就要开了，滚烫的水蒸气已经从壶口呈加速状溢出。

他的目光落在那些密度越来越大的白气上，赶在尖锐的水汽声能被客厅内所有人听到以前关掉了电磁炉。案台上的六只茶杯已经摆好，干燥的茶包都软趴趴地躺在杯底。

这是221B的厨房兼餐厅，距离气氛诡异的客厅仅有几步之遥。伦敦马上就要入冬了，但头骨先生下方的壁炉里仍然只有一层厚厚的灰。

John把一杯茶放在自己沙发椅旁的小圆桌上，心里头抱怨这该死的天气冷得让人打颤而他不得不再等上一段时间才能烧起壁炉。沙发椅上，Alan Turing正全神贯注于眼前的国际象棋，根本没有注意到他的动作。

“机器并非不可战胜。你试过和机器对战国际象棋吗？”Alan饶有兴趣地抛出一个问题，同时移动了手下的一颗棋子。他今天着一身咖啡色的呢绒西装，条纹衬衫外的深灰色毛线背心已经磨起了球。

可他对面、坐在自己的扶手椅里的Sherlock却并没有回答。虽然Sherlock脸上仍旧保持着一贯的冷淡模样，但John完全可以从他背脊直挺的坐姿和双目中的神色读出他神经中跳动的兴奋。  
“我试过，”为了不让已经够冷的气氛变得更加尴尬，John接过话茬，“但从没赢过。”

Alan抬头，朝John微笑一下，眼角浅浅的笑纹在短暂之间显现出来。

John把属于Sherlock的那杯茶放在他手边的一只六边形木椅上，默默走开了。他深知自己无法在这局棋中插上哪怕一句话。当然。和国际象棋程序的创编者下国际象棋，证明自己聪明的绝佳机会不是吗？

他把托盘放在客厅另一边的矮几上，将一杯茶置于偏前位置的中央。与茶杯隔着一个手臂的距离，Khan在沙发上正襟危坐，表情冷若冰霜。

他身着黑色裤子黑色靴子，上身黑色的紧身短袖勾勒出结实的肌肉线条，露出的手臂和脸色一样苍白，双腕上则紧铐着一副厚重的看起来更像是什么高科技武器的银色手铐。

John只是顺其自然地抬头，不巧正好和对方的目光对上，只好又匆匆垂下眼。他只是单纯地觉得Khan的眼神让自己更冷了。

另一杯茶被摆在茶几的左上角，那里指向的客厅角落里，Classified端着一柄白色的重型机枪站得笔挺，脸上的表情紧张得像是他的五官马上就要散架。

狼喝茶吗？John望向Classified整齐的短发心想。那上面的灰白色和“狼”身上西装的灰色相当搭配。他没有费心去想这个无关紧要的傻问题。如果狼不喝茶的话，那他枪眼下的那个三百岁的超人就更没必要喝了。

Classified向John稍微点了下头。作为第一个对John泡的茶作出反应的人（狼），他得到了John的点头回应。

John把倒数第二杯茶放在茶几的右后方，并特地暗示性地转了转杯子的把手。Christopher Tietjens站在客厅门边，一身暗灰色的西装，不在光亮下看那颜色很容易让人误以为是陈旧的黑。  
他双手交叠在身前，轻微颔首：“谢谢，Watson先生。”

终于有个会说“谢谢”的人了，John想。

他端起最后那只属于自己的马克杯，回到国际象棋战局一侧。自己的座椅已经被数学家占了，John站在书桌前犹豫了两秒还是走到Sherlock的沙发椅旁。为了避免挡住从窗外透进来的自然光而在棋盘上形成阴影，他选择性地坐在靠近壁炉一边的扶手上。

“你不是机器，Turing先生。”John小心地呷了一口茶，在舌尖被烫到的一刹那听见Sherlock这么说。行棋间，Sherlock一方的优势忽然稍有显现。压力的皮球被踢给Alan，John忍着舌尖的微麻感，抓紧时机问了一句：“什么时候开始？”

“还有两人。”Sherlock答，伸出左手端起杯子喝了一口茶。Alan抬起眼皮，发现对面沙发和沙发扶手上的两个人喝茶的姿势是一样的。

急促脚步踩上木制阶梯的声响传上来，紧接着两声短促而清楚的敲门声。Christopher拉开客厅门，一位金发男子站在门口，灰褐色的三件套外套着一件黑色的厚风衣，领带的蓝色也是偏冷的。

Peter Guillam走进客厅，扫视了一圈屋内的各位：“抱歉，来晚了。”

他的声音听起来略有些沙哑，神情也充满毫不掩饰的疲惫。如果凑近看，他黑色风衣上的细密雨点还清晰可见——外面开始飘雨了。

Sherlock终于起身，在书桌前坐下，翻开笔电。Peter在客厅门口站定两秒，也走到书桌另一侧的椅子前坐下。John如释重负般从沙发扶手上挪下来，坐进Sherlock的座椅里。他看见对面的Alan咽下微烫的茶水，指着棋盘表情诚恳地对自己说：“别动这个，我们还没完。”

John僵硬地点点头，扭过头看着Sherlock一边在笔电键盘上敲敲打打，一边说：“人都到齐了。”

“我以为你刚刚说还有……”John记得Sherlock刚刚说的是“还有两人”，但话只说到一半，Khan眼神里的凛冽感就已经隔着大半个客厅发散过来。

他十分明智地选择了闭嘴，转动目光，看到Classified拖住机枪的手指紧了紧。Peter神色黯淡地垂着眼，Christopher站在门边如座雕像，Alan因为棋局被迫中止，此刻脸上也没有什么表情。

John放下手里的杯子，不自觉吞咽了一下。接着他听到Khan低沉的声音在冰冷的空气中响起：“ _现在，我们可以开始了吗？(Now, shall we begin?)_ ”


	2. Chapter 2

几个人的视线焦点都转到Sherlock身上，除了Alan不巧正在撇着头看棋局。Sherlock飞速地在键盘上敲击着，最终右手中指落在回车键上，“咔哒”一声，干脆利落。

“Guillam先生，那就劳驾你来介绍一下情况？”Sherlock朝书桌对面堆起一个标准的假笑。Peter笼罩在周身的小乌云里，听到自己的名字稍微调整了一下坐姿。

他右手肘撑在桌面，清清嗓子，有些不情愿地开口：“……计划始于五年前，原本牵涉到多个国家，但在研产的尾声阶段美国人违反当初签订的协议，强占了大部分成果。

“七十三只冷冻舱在三年间被陆续转移至美国，我们这边……”Peter将目光投至Khan，“只留下一只。”

“说重点。”Sherlock打断道。

Peter没有被他命令的口气激怒，继续说：“其余的七十二只目前全部位于美国境内，其中六十四只分布在美国本土，七只在夏威夷群岛，还有一只在阿拉斯加……

“而我们——Khan指定的那只，就是位于阿拉斯加的那一个。”

Alan终于从棋盘中抬起头，Classified的眉毛在他听到“阿拉斯加”的一刻朝上扬了扬。

“那一只的保密级别是所有冷冻舱中最高的，包括相关信息的保密程度、安保级数和冷冻舱本身的加密系统等级。曾经有其他国家的人试图窃取，”Peter停顿了一下，“但都和冷冻舱一样被埋在雪山下了。”

他说得有些口干舌燥，便加快语速：“所以要打开冷冻舱几乎是不可能的。虽然这里坐着一位密码学专家，但单论把冷冻舱从阿拉斯加的雪山下挖出来……”

“是个不可能完成的任务。”刚才明明还如同一尊雕像的Christopher选择了最不恰当的时机插嘴，他的双手仍然交叠在身前，脸上没有什么波澜，俨然一名绅士。

John瞬间觉得屋内的气氛更加凝重了，可Alan选择说话时机的能力比Christopher更胜一筹：“如果没有实物，就完全无从下手。连密码都没有，该解什么？”

他的声音听起来有些丧气，他可是单纯冲着谜题才来的。

客厅内的氛围简直降低到冰点，事件的中心、理应发表意见的Khan却始终什么也没说。他岿然不动地坐在沙发上，唯独握紧到泛白的指节暴露了他的愤怒。John一直小心翼翼地关注着他，仿佛生怕他会突然跳起来把每一个人的脖子折断。

这时站在角落里的Classified低着头自言自语了一句：“阿拉斯加……”

所有人的目光焦点“唰”的一下转移到他身上。

他后知后觉地抬起头，发现众人的视线就好像聚光灯一样全部汇集于自己身上，双眼立即在这强光下不可思议地瞪圆了。

“一名美国特工。”Peter语调平淡地陈述着，仿佛这句话不带有任何其他的含义。

Classified气急败坏地为自己辩护：“我不是美国人！‘北风’也不隶属于任何国家政府！”

“你不是人。”Sherlock悠悠地纠正道。放在平时这句话是十分冒犯并且不可忍耐的，可眼下的确没人能挑出什么毛病来。

“而且没人会蠢到让一只雪橇犬去当间谍。”他态度漠然地补上一刀，Peter不置可否地动了动眉毛，而一旁的John已经扶住自己的额头。

Classified的脸就好像被人同时从左右两边揍了一样，过了好几秒才憋红着脸说：“……是北极狼。”

他以恪守的绅士风度竭力阻止自己当场炸毛，沉下一口气：“我可以带我的队伍去那里，拿到冷冻舱。‘北风’的基地离那里不远，我们熟悉地形并且有最好的——”

“没必要。”Sherlock又一次打断道，终止了北极狼盲目而迫切的自我证明，“我们完全可以拿到冷冻舱。”

Alan刚刚黯淡下去的眼神又重新闪动起来，门边的雕像Christopher也皱起眉头，问：“怎么拿？”

Sherlock在笔电后头勾起一个得意的笑容：“根据我的消息来源，冷冻舱将会在明天被转移。”

“转移？去哪？”Peter问。

“暂时未知。航线和时间只会在起飞前通知，目前没人知道。如你所说，这些都是最高机密不是吗，Guillam先生？”

Peter忽视掉话中的讽刺，继续问：“那怎样能够获取航线和起飞时间？”

“通过我的消息来源。”

“请问这是什么消息来源，Holmes先生？”

“可靠来源。”Sherlock一字一顿。

Peter咬住牙不再做声，Christopher接着开口：“但被转移之后又如何？”虽然他看起来是几个人中最跟不上谈话节奏的，但他的确提出了一个现实问题。

“我们还是得去拿冷冻舱，只不过换一个地方。而在目的地未知的情况下没人能保证那里比阿拉斯加更容易搞定。”Classified显然更倾向于直接去雪山，那里离他的家更近，说不定还能顺便回去见上爸妈。

谈话似乎陷入了僵局，好几秒种的时间里都没有人再说话。一直坐在沙发椅里没有动弹的John考虑自己是不是该说些什么缓和一下气氛，就在这时他被突然响起的低沉声音惊得浑身一颤。

“劫机。”

Khan冷冰冰地说，所有人的目光焦点“唰”地转移至他身上。

可他只朝书桌的方向看过去，紧紧盯住Peter说：“你们的人办得到。”

“没错，这就是我们的计划。”Sherlock满意地靠上椅背——终于有个人能跟上他的思维速率了，在这一点上他并不反感Khan。

被盯着的Peter压下那股从脊椎窜上来的不自在感，勇敢地与Khan对视：“我只是奉命来这里提供情报，并不负责组织恐怖活动。”

“那太危险。”Christopher附和道，“并且需要承担过多风险。”

“但那是最符合逻辑的做法。”Alan提出了不同意见。

Classified摇头反对：“时间太舱促，这样成功率很低。万一冷冻舱要被扔进火山口销毁，直接赶在转移前拿到它更加保险。”

三比三。如果这个计划最终要通过投票来决定，目前的情况恰好是一个平局。静默间大家似乎都意识到了这个问题，于是将视线转向在场唯一一位没有表态的人。

刚刚准备喝口茶的John感受到从四面八方投过来的目光，端起杯子的手僵硬在半空之中。

“John，你的意见将起到决定性作用。”Sherlock语气恳切地宣布道，他的眼神好像在无声地恳求：你得和我站在一起。

这关我什么事？！John在心里怒吼，可半天也只从干哑的喉咙里挤出：“我……”

他在众人热切的期盼之下感到自己额前似乎已经冒出冷汗。忽然，楼梯间传来的脚步声成功解救了他。

“男孩们？”Hudson太太扣了两下房门，语气轻快。Christopher将门打开，好房东站在门外端着托盘，上面是一碟小饼干、一盘苹果、一壶宾利酒和几只玻璃杯。

Christopher非常有绅士风度地接过托盘，放在茶几。Hudson太太走进屋里，热情而关切地问道：“一切都顺利吗？Sherlock？”

“是的Hudson太太，如果没有其他事你可以……”

“哦，我不知道你们泡了茶，一定是John……哦John你还好吗？你的脸色看起来糟透了。”

“呃，是的，我很好。”John动了动自己僵直的脖子，十分了不起地没有结巴。

尽管他很有可能是唯一一个这么想的人，但他的确太感激Hudson太太的出现了，因为在她离开后屋内的人们似乎就忘掉了刚刚投票表决那回事。Sherlock“啪”地盖上笔电，直接宣布：“劫机计划今晚准备就绪，一旦获取航线和起飞时间立即开始行动。”

没有人再提出意见，有一瞬间John觉得客厅里的气氛第一次稍稍缓和了一点。Alan又有希望得到自己所期盼的谜题了，他心情愉快地站起来，走到茶几边抓起一只苹果。

“派你信得过的人，”Sherlock对Peter说，“我们直接去机场接头。”

Peter极其细微地点了点头，又恢复到他刚进门时的那副抑郁模样。他垂着眼，入定般看着自己脚尖前方那块地毯上的花纹，那里忽然滚过来一只被咬了一口的苹果。

“砰”的一声，Alan Turing像个被切断电源的机器人一般直直倒在客厅中央。

所有人都“噌”地站了起来，在如同被凝固的零点几秒后，两支枪的枪口已经对上不同的人。

Classified的机枪瞄准着Khan的太阳穴，而Peter从大衣口袋中掏出手枪，指向已经来到Alan身边的Christopher。

“我就知道这里有间谍！”Peter愤怒地喊道，拿枪的手因为身体的起伏有些抖。

“他不是。”说话的竟然是Khan。他面无表情的站在沙发和茶几之间，声音丝毫没有变调，“他只是个普通的公务员。”

“刚才那些苹果只经过他手！”

“我没有——”Christopher蹲在Alan旁边一脸惊恐。

“难道还能是那个房东？我早该对你——”

“都闭嘴！！！”

John蹲在Alan身边，抬起头使尽全身力气大喊了一声。这一声的震慑力盖过了这场谈话中曾发生过的全部声音，瞬息间让在场所有的人都定住了。

他将左手探到Alan的颈部，用右手掀开他一只眼皮，嘴里不停喊：“Turing先生！Alan Turing！Alan Turing！你能听见我吗？”

Alan已经完全昏迷过去，John好不容易才探到一丝微弱的脉搏。他掏出手机飞快地按下急救电话，抬起头对Sherlock说：“得把他送去医院。”

Sherlock并没有说话。他早已站在一边，戴上手套拾起地上的苹果仔细观察着。Christopher伸出手想要探Alan是否还有呼吸，被Peter吼住：“别动他！”

他用左手托稳举枪的右手，看着躺在地上的人，悲愤地说：“该死的，这到底是怎么回事？”

“是Hudson太太——”Sherlock拿着苹果，绝望地说道。Peter露出无比惊愕的表情，Classified的眼珠子都快被瞪得掉出来了。

“把我做实验的苹果弄混了……”

他说出后半句，欣赏完各位精彩的面部表情，补充道：“只是简单的神经麻痹物，不会对生命有威胁。”

Peter垂下举枪的手，颓然地倒进身后的椅子里。Sherlock小心地看了一眼John，对方的脸上清楚地写着“待会儿再揍你”。

“不能再让他乱吃苹果了。”Christopher看着Alan的脸，难过地说。

Sherlock悄悄把手里的苹果扔进垃圾桶，摘掉手套：“你才是负责他安全的那个人。”

救护车比预计来得要快，Alan被接走了，随去的有Christopher和John。商讨已经结束，劫机计划已定，其他人再留也没有什么意义。Peter把手枪收回大衣口袋，和Sherlock道过别后也下了楼。

Classified依旧举着枪，警惕地跟在Khan身后。走到客厅门口时，Sherlock唤了一声：“Khan。”

Khan停下脚步，但并未回头。

“为什么是那一个？”

Khan沉默着，过了几秒才开口：“那是我的家人。”

“那七十二个每一个都是你的家人，”Sherlock嗤笑一声，“我是问，为什么只是那一个？”

Khan背对着他，没有回答也丝毫没有动作。Sherlock望向那个背影，在几乎以为自己永远也得不到答案时，看见Khan转过头对自己说：“ _他是我的医生。(He is my doctor.)_ ”


	3. Chapter 3

当John准备走出病房时，Alan正处于一种意识混沌、半睡半醒的状态。天黑后不久他曾醒过一次，只是到现在还没缓过神来。John知道那感受，在他最开始遇到Sherlock、搬进221B的第一年里，他也中过好几次Sherlock危险实验的标。那时他没少对他的混蛋室友暴跳如雷，可不管他怎么软硬皆施强行逼迫，那样的意外或预谋事件仍总是层出不穷，而肇事者也从未向他保证过“不会再有下一次”。

反倒是在他们捅破那层纸、越过那条界线之后，Sherlock——在他意料之外的——逐渐收敛了起来。John曾以为Sherlock会在这段递进的关系中更加为所欲为，可事实却是相反的。

他会偶尔去厨房烧水泡茶，用他自称“无菌、与实验无关”的那支试管精确地往John的茶中加奶。John会坐在自己的沙发椅中随意地翻报纸，顺便提醒：“别乱来Sherlock。如果你往我的茶里加什么乱七八糟的玩意，一会儿它们也会出现在你嘴里。”

这是John参加完Sherlock的葬礼后，站在221B的厨房门口，看着那堆还没来得及被收拾走的实验器材时所想到的话。他自己曾经说过的话。John在那儿站了很久，眼泪顺着他的脸颊不断滑落。但他最终也没有伸手捏起那支试管，尽管他辨认得出来，就在自己的马克杯里。

他当晚即搬出了221B。

那时的他，怎么也没有想到自己还能有机会再一次昏倒在Sherlock的面前——就在Sherlock重新活生生地出现在他眼前的那一刻。当他醒来时，他以为自己再也没法原谅那个混蛋了，但他也知道自己错了，就像过去每一次他暴跳如雷时以为的一样，错得离谱。

此刻他站在Alan的病房门口，听着Alan嘴里含糊不清唤着的那个名字，选择不去和躺在床上的人解释对方为什么会突然昏倒。虽然这祸算是Sherlock惹出来的，但John总觉得自己也脱不开关系。他觉得有些内疚，这让他想知道以前Sherlock把自己撂倒之后是不是也曾有相同的感受。

他拉开门，走出病房，决定将叙述的重任交给守在门外的那个人。

Christopher依旧站得笔直，如同一尊雕塑。他脸上的表情严肃而紧张，近距离间John才发现原来他那身暗灰色的西装上有一些浅色的细竖条纹。

“进去看看他，他一直在叫你。”

“……我恐怕那并不是在叫我的名字。”

“我想那是，”John抬头递给对方一个友好的笑容，“我很确定。”

他并没有再给予Christopher什么压力，说完最后一个字便离开了。走廊上静悄悄的，他在即将走入楼梯拐角前听到了身后转动门把和推门的声音。

天早就完全黑了，夜色总是轻易让人误以为时间已经很晚，但这实际只是入冬以前人们需要习惯的一点变化。John去了趟洗手间，在池子前洗手时他从镜中瞥到有人步履不稳地走进一间隔间，那里紧接着传来一阵令人难受的呕吐声。

但John并没有被吓到，他镇定地站在盥洗台前，直到隔间内的人忍受完这段煎熬。

走出来的是一位青年。他穿着淡蓝色的衬衫和深色牛仔裤，深褐色的短发有些乱，就像是被人刚刚用手抓过一样。

即便John从来都不喜欢通过表面去判定任何人，但作为一名经验丰富的医生，他十分清楚，这个人的时间已经不多了。

“你还好吗？需要帮忙吗？”John还是说了出来，因为眼前的人看起来的确很需要帮助。但年轻人只是扶着墙一瘸一拐地挪到盥洗台前，弓着身子胡乱地冲了把脸，用手撑住台面，说：“谢谢，我没事。”

“我是这里的医生，如果你需要，我可以帮忙。”John尽量让自己的声音不要充满同情，年轻人这回直起了身子，转过来：“真的？”

John点点头。年轻人面色惨白，但眼神中透露出期待：“那你能帮我开些吗啡么？口服的那种。”

有一瞬间John真的犹豫了，他意识到对于一个时日不多的人来说这样简单的拒绝或许也是极其残忍的。这时洗手间门口突然闯入了另外两名年轻人，他们看起来有些慌张和莽撞，但也恰合时宜地打破了眼下对话的窘况。

“James！”走在前头头发稍长的那位大叫了一声，他手里捧着一件卡其色的外套，跑进来时差点在潮湿的地板上滑倒。他身后的短发年轻人则拿着一根拐杖，在疑惑地看了两眼洗手间内的情况后，他将拐杖递给了James。

James往前移了两步，接过拐杖，扭头说：“这是我遇到的医生，他刚刚在帮我。”

John明白自己并没有帮得上什么忙，张口想要否认，却听见站在后头的短发青年说：“哦，谢谢你医生。James和你聊人生了么？”

这听起来像一个玩笑，但John并没有体会到其中的内涵，只茫然地发出一个音节：“呃……”

James没忍住笑，用拐杖戳了一下开玩笑的人，朝John点头示意后便和长发年轻人一起走了出去。短发青年懒散地拖在后面，压低声音对John说：“别在意，医生。他吗啡喝高了说胡话。”

John不知所措地点了下头。当他走出洗手间，三位年轻人还在前方不远处。

“Bill呢？”

“他去给你找轮椅了。”

“嘿，别犯傻，我们还得出去旅行。”

“别担心，轮椅是给Miles坐的……嗷！你踢我干嘛！”

“当心你才是爬不上山的那个娘炮，Davy。”

三个人一直在嬉戏打闹着，直到有路过的护士朝他们瞪眼才稍作罢休。John一直站在原地目送他们的背影远去，他很想欺骗自己刚刚的判断是错的。

他在拥挤的地铁和凛冽的冷风中选择了后者，因为他觉得此刻自己需要点空气。

街上的人已经不比下班高峰时候的多了，现在也过了正常的晚餐时间。路过街角的意大利餐馆时John进去打包了两份通心粉。虽然他在医院时曾发短讯给Sherlock嘱咐他吃晚餐，但从未收到回复——典型的选择性无视。John得让他知道这样的逃避并不会换来什么结果。

他提着两只打包盒推门而出，在低冷的空气中没走几步就看到了Peter的身影。

他站在一家咖啡店的门外，仰头喝掉咖啡纸杯里的最后一口，准确无误地将杯子扔进了路边的垃圾桶里。

“嘿，”是John先开口，“还没回去？”

Peter闻声转过身来，脸上并未浮现出明显的惊讶。他张嘴想要回答什么却又止住，只是朝John耸了耸肩。

“Turing先生没有大碍，大概再过几个小时就能清醒了。”John来到Peter身边，他觉得自己有义务告诉他情况，“Tietjens先生在医院陪着他。”

Peter点点头，从口袋中拿出烟盒和打火机。他点燃一支烟，深深吸了一口。John感受到他身上那股从白天起就没能成功被掩饰住的抑郁感，接着就看见对方将开着的烟盒朝自己递过来。

John摇摇头拒绝：“我不抽烟。”

Peter低声说了句“抱歉”，把烟收了回去。

John这时才在不怎么明亮的光线下发现他的眼眶是红的。

他觉得在今天进行一场正常的气氛轻松的令人愉快的对话似乎有点难，斟酌再三，说：“别担心。虽然他们是有点难搞，不过，你知道，没人不是站在同一阵营的。”

“嗯，我知道。”Peter吐出一口烟，那团烟在路灯下弥散进空气之中，显得格外清楚。他朝John礼貌地笑了一下，但John觉得那个笑容里有一丝感激的意味。

他们互相简短道别后便顺着路的不同方向走去了。John终于回到221B。他一推开客厅门就看见Sherlock直直地躺在长沙发上，白色衬衫的袖子被挽起来——尼古丁贴片。

“你不冷吗？！”John不可思议地说，刻意走近两步——还好，只有两片。

“在思考。”Sherlock双手相叠，指尖抵在下巴处，双眼则望着天花板。John来到厨房，把两只餐盒拿出来。通心粉还是热的，而他想都不用想就知道Sherlock肯定没有吃晚餐。他抬手打开橱柜，拿出餐具，问：“关于？”

“Mycroft为什么会同意这个计划？”

“这是个交易。”John将两只干净的盘子放在餐桌上，将冒着热气的通心粉倒出来。Sherlock突然就猛地从沙发上坐了起来，如果不是他说的话John还会以为是食物的香味吸引了他。

“他为什么会愿意帮一个三百岁的怪物？动动你的脑子，John。”Sherlock开始在客厅里来回踱步，John将餐叉放在清水下冲洗，叹了口气：“Sherlock，他救过你的命。”

“不是‘他’，只是‘他的血’。并且再次申明，他只是为了个人利益。”

“我很高兴他有这样的‘个人利益’。过来吃饭。”

Sherlock显然又选择性地无视了后半句：“而我们正在为他的个人利益奔忙！想想看，情报人员、密码专家、职业特工……Mycroft不会为了一笔简单的交易这么兴师动众。只有一种可能——”

_“过，来，吃，饭。”_

John黑着脸，压低着嗓子道，成功地往Sherlock几近热烈的演说泼了一瓢冷水。

他并不是不想听Sherlock的演绎，他从来都是那些推理的最忠实观众。只是这一次，他实在不想将话题又往那个他永远都不想提及的往事上引。

没错，Khan的血救过Sherlock的命，这就意味着Sherlock曾经经历过死亡，就在John的眼前。

不是他从巴茨楼顶跳下来的那一次。

John用手里的叉子使劲戳盘子里的通心粉，努力阻止自己又一次掉进回忆的漩涡中。

“我刚刚在路上看到了Peter Guillam——”他决定换一个话题，可还没说完就被Sherlock打断：“他刚和他的男朋友分手。”

“什么？”John完全被惊诧到了，因为“分手”，也因为“男朋友”。他瞬间明白过来为什么Peter整天都是一副郁郁寡欢的模样，思索了两秒又问：“怎么看出来的？”

Sherlock颇为夸张地叹了口气：“这不需要演绎，John。都写在他的脸上了。”

可John更想知道他是怎么看出来是“男朋友”的，他没觉得Peter脸上写着“I am gay”。但他咽下嘴里的食物，说出口的却是：“我以为那不是你的领域。”

这一回换Sherlock停住了。他放下手里的叉子，看着John说：“我是不了解感情，但那并不意味着我没有感情。”

这顿晚餐吃得很慢，到最后通心粉都已经凉了，John也没有了食欲。Sherlock坐在客厅里看了会儿书，之后便去浴室淋浴。John收拾掉厨房和客厅，略微意外地发现沙发椅之间的国际象棋已经被收起来了。他原以为Sherlock会坚持在打开冷冻舱的任务结束后和Alan下完这局棋。

他将那六只洗净的茶杯又一只一只地放回橱柜，接着也去浴室淋浴。水温被他调得比平时稍热，这好让他的身子彻底暖起来。他站在热水下享受着肌肉放松后的舒适感，却遗憾地发现这对他绷紧的神经并没有什么实质性的缓解作用。毕竟这里白天刚发生过一场劫机策划，而这个计划即将在明天被实行。

John裹着浴袍走进卧室，看见Sherlock倚靠在床头，手里头仍然捧着本书。

“我今天在医院遇到一个年轻人，”他擦干头发，把毛巾搭在手边的椅背上，“大概是癌症，没有多长时间了。”

Sherlock没有吭声。John绕过床尾，来到衣柜前，拉开抽屉拿出睡裤。光脚踩在地板上的凉意让他想快点到床上去，他动作利落地换上裤子，犹豫了一会儿，还是开口：

“我在想——”

“不可能，John。”Sherlock在背后打断了他。这并不是一个好习惯。

“Khan的血的确有很强的再生功能，但目前得到的数据还不足以支撑‘他的血可以救命’的观点。别忘了他们把它用在我身上时完全是因为走投无路，那根本无异于赌博。而且就算他的血能够救命，在法律上这样的治疗方式在短期内也不会被通过。世界上还有那么多无法被拯救的生命，所以，John，不可能。收起你的同情心。”

他毫无间断地说完，当最后一个字音落下，卧室内归为一片静寂。John套上干净的T恤，但仍然只留给Sherlock一个背影。他理应有所起伏的情绪此刻毫无波澜，就像他无比平静的声音一样。

“我只是想说，我在想，我很幸运。”

他转过身，避免和Sherlock对视，坐到床沿。柔软的床垫因为他的重量而凹陷下去，他伸手关掉床头的最后一盏灯，屋内一下被黑暗完全笼罩。

John想要躺上床，转动身体，却已经落入身后的怀抱之中。

Sherlock环住他的腰，柔软的嘴唇就贴在他的后颈。

“对不起。”Sherlock贴着John的皮肤说道，用一种John从来没有听过的极轻的声音。John瞬间觉得耳根处一阵酥软，那里有Sherlock温热的鼻息，一呼一吸。

“我……”

“别，什么都别说。”

这一次是John打断了Sherlock，可这真不是什么好习惯因为当John说完就连他自己也觉得这听起来好像是在生气。可事实是他没有，他只是真的不想又回到那个话题上去。关于死亡，关于起死回生。一次不够，还有第二次。

他不想让Sherlock误会自己表现出来的情绪，扭过身子抱住Sherlock的头，在他的颧骨上亲了一口。

黑暗中亲吻的声音被无形放大，猝不及防的，Sherlock突然就扑过来咬住了他的下唇。

“嗷！”John吃疼，“你是狼吗？！”

“我才不是那只没有名字的蠢哈士奇。”Sherlock忿忿地说，接着两人都笑了。

John在亲吻间和Sherlock一起滚到了床上，他被Sherlock压在身下，纠缠间不听话的毯子绕上了两人的腿。John根本无暇去顾，只记得用手环住Sherlock的脖子。Sherlock俯身向前想要和John贴得更紧，可脚踝却被毯子缠住了。

“John，”他焦急地踹开那烦人的羁绊，语气里的迫切不加掩饰，“John。”

John在黑暗中直视着上方灼热的目光，伸手抓住Sherlock的睡衣衣领，将他用力拉了下来。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

他们在彼此的嘴里尝到了同样的牙膏味。薄荷的清凉和唾液的温润混合在一起，有点苦。Sherlock不喜欢这丝味道，那就像留在他们身上的最后一层布料一样，阻隔着他对John最直接的、毫无间隙的感知。他捧着John的头，用力而耐心地舔舐着John的舌尖，仿佛在企图一点一点把这层残留的味道给舔掉。

John一只手抚在Sherlock的后颈，艰难地在这个亲吻中寻求那逐渐被耗尽的氧气。他将另一只手移至Sherlock胸前，些许挣扎地往上推：“我……喘不过来。”

Sherlock停下来，但温热的鼻尖仍和John的触碰在一起。

卧室内还是一片暗色。因为接吻时闭着眼，John在刚睁眼后的几秒里什么也看不见。但他感觉Sherlock笑了一下，就好像即使不经由视觉，那充满占有欲和满足感的笑意仍然能够透过其他感官传递而来。

“那就呼吸。”Sherlock在John耳畔低声细语，手却直接伸进John的底裤里，握住已经被点燃的热度。

“嗯——”John从鼻腔中溢出一声呻吟，刚才还半推半就的手摸上Sherlock赤裸的肩头。

这是句不折不扣的反话，当他说“呼吸”，下一秒就会让自己无法呼吸。John恨死这个了，可他又爱死这个了。这是Sherlock在床上近乎情趣的反差——越是沉默不言，指尖的挑逗就越发来劲；越是温柔低语，下身就撞击得更加用力。

John感到那略带凉意的五指笼着自己，不轻不重地按压着他的敏感点。他急急地喘了一声，胯部不自觉地向上靠拢。

Sherlock凑到他耳边，吻了一下那温热的耳廓。他伸出舌头轻轻舔过John的耳垂，用半是气息的声音问：“今天不开灯，怎么样？”

John胡乱地点头，说了声“好”，声音因为喘息和颤栗有些抖。

他的底裤被迅速扒掉，身上的人短暂离开，很快又覆了上来。烫。虽然房间里很凉但两人的皮肤像是能烧起来一样。现在他们毫无阻碍地贴在一起了，John忍不住摩蹭那跟自己一样火热的下身，压在身上的人舒服地叹了口气。

他听到床头抽屉被拉开，瓶盖转动，液体被挤出来，黏腻地在手指间被搓挲。Sherlock跪在John的双腿之间，俯视着。视线中的画面不够清楚，因此他知道身下的人此刻正经历着怎样的紧张。

“分开。”他命令道，湿滑的中指划过John的臀缝。

这早就不是第一次，两人都已经无比熟悉这个过程，但Sherlock仍旧做得跟第一次一样细致，极富耐心地缓慢弯曲着自己的指节。他享受这个，享受只要轻轻转动手腕就能换来的闷哼和低吟，尽管这意味着他自己得饱受等待的煎熬。

John曲着腿，极力忍耐伸手触碰自己的欲望。他咬住下唇，不希望在进入正题前就发出过多声响。而后Sherlock终于撤离开手指，凑过来向床头的抽屉欠身。John扶住他的肩膀，又抬首在上面吻了一下。

第一个抽屉，第二个抽屉。John感到身上的人浑身明显僵硬了一下，接着床头灯被“啪”一声按开。

突然划破黑暗的光线很刺眼，John用手背挡住自己的眼睛。

“怎么——”

“没有……”

操。

John透过指缝看见Sherlock脸上写满震惊和沮丧，那瞬间自己心里也往下沉了一下。

这就是眼下的状况，两人刚刚做完前戏，硬着贴在一起，却发现最后一只安全套在昨晚被用完了。按理说他们从未在这点上有过疏忽，可白天忙着搞定冷冻仓的事谁能有心想起这个？

“哦，不。”Sherlock翻身下去靠倒在一边，借着床头微暗的灯光John能看见他额上布满着细密的汗。

他扭动腰身，在Sherlock的眉梢上落下一个安慰的吻，接着直起身子跨坐在Sherlock的一条腿上。

这一串吻最先始于嘴角，然后顺着下巴的弧度一点一点往下。吻到脖颈处时，John感到嘴唇下的喉结激动地滚动了一下。他吻得很细心，就好像漫漫长夜才刚刚开始而他们还有大把的时间消耗。感官的张力在慢节奏中被拉扯、放大，随着落下的吻逐渐积累在每一个肌肉细胞和神经末梢里。

他吻到Sherlock上腹部的那个伤疤，嘴唇贴上去，很轻很轻。

Sherlock浑身一紧，掌心忍不住抚上John金色的短发。

他的身体随着John下移的动作绷得越来越紧，此刻已经到了一个无以复加的极限。John趴在他的腿间，拍了拍他的髋部，抬起头说：“嘿，放松点。”

Sherlock脸上笼着一层暗淡的阴影，但那完全不影响John看见他双眼里的炙热和渴望。

他低头含下去，感到按在自己头皮上的五指骤然收紧。

这不是什么极富技巧的挑逗，也不是什么蓄意铺张的情趣。John努力地吞咽、舔舐着，他在自己嘴里尝到一股咸涩。谈不上可循的章法或累积的经验，他只是顺从着那本能的试探在此刻产生的感觉。就像他们彼此在床上一贯的那样，取悦对方，同时愉悦自己。

不会有人比他更了解他，不会有人比他更熟悉他的身体。

John感觉嘴里的唾液越来越多，用力吞咽好阻止其流出口腔。喉间的东西被他的动作惹得抖动一下，Sherlock发出一声近乎痛苦的呻吟。

John赶紧松开，嘴里咕哝：“我咬到你了？”

Sherlock喘得很厉害，揪着John头发的力度刚好在要把他弄疼的那个临界点：“继续，我没喊停。”

他的声音即使在这种时候仍然没有变调，低沉，嘶哑，宣示着不可凌驾的控制与主导。John能从手掌下紧绷的下腹感受到那程度越来越深、节奏越来越快的起伏，下一秒，他的头就突然被用力揪起来，下颌被Sherlock猛地曲起的膝盖狠狠一磕。

Sherlock用自己的手承接过最后的动作，从颧骨到胸口都蒙上一层激动的粉色。

他等待那段剧烈的喘息渐渐平复，伸手把John拉过来，吻在他被磕疼了的地方。

那里有极浅的新生出来的胡茬，Sherlock像是突然迷上了嘴唇间的这种触感，张嘴温柔地吮吸了一下。John跨坐在Sherlock身上，被刺激得打了个激灵。他身下一片湿热黏腻，腿间的热度还没有得到纾解。

Sherlock用舌头探进他的口腔里，那里已经不再能尝到牙膏的味道了。他一只手扶住John的腰部，另一只手从自己和John之间穿过，探到臀缝，两根手指毫无预警地刺进去。

“啊——”John本能地抬起身子，又坐下去，右手慌乱地撑住墙壁想要找一个着力点。进退间Sherlock将第三根手指也挤了进去，那里刚才经过充分的润滑，此刻正紧致、火热地接纳着自己。

“看着我。”Sherlock低声说，手指狠狠往上一顶。John惊喘着低下头与他对视，那双蓝色的眼睛里湿润氤氲，混杂着快乐、痛苦、无助与哀求。

Sherlock抓住John空出来的左手，覆上他处在边缘的下身，命令：“自己动。”

John意乱地闭上眼睛，脖子忍不住向后仰去。羞耻感本应替他维持最后一道心理防线，现在却成了最强烈的那道催情剂。

他咬住呻吟用力地抚慰自己，彻底折服于感官的掌控。

Sherlock几近痴迷地欣赏着眼前的这具身体，仔细观察着每一处细节。他的视线贪婪地掠过那抽紧的肌肉线条和激烈起伏的胸口，最终停在John左肩的伤疤之上。

那道属于他的伤疤。残缺，狰狞，但又完美，完整。

他永远没法像迷恋John的伤疤一样对待自己的伤疤。

John没有坚持多久，他撑在墙上的手不住地颤抖着，像是临近崩溃的前兆。他很快放弃了抵抗，倾身用那只手环住Sherlock的脖子。彼此汗湿的额头相抵在一块儿，高热的喘息都喷在对方脸上。

Sherlock被包裹的手指能感到John的身体正随着他喷射的节奏一下又一下地紧紧收缩，这感觉几乎瞬间就令他再一次被点燃。

平静下来后，John靠着Sherlock的肩膀，闭眼享受着放松后的舒适感。他的手心盖在Sherlock的腹部，那里正节奏平缓地起伏着，鲜活可感。

“John。”Sherlock柔声叫了他一句，John从鼻腔中含糊地答应，放任自己被一阵温暖的睡意包围。

但他确定自己没有完全睡着，因为他感到左肩上一直有一只手在轻轻摩挲着。

“我希望自己没有挨过这一枪。”

不知过了多久，Sherlock突然开口说。

John心想他终于能在这一点上和自己达成共识了，抬起头，却只能看见Sherlock近在咫尺的脖子，那里突起的喉结清楚地滚动了一下。

“那样我就不会知道你过去有多疼了。”

John心底忽然间一紧。

他抓过那只还在自己左肩上游移的手，握在手心里，挪动身子吻上Sherlock的嘴唇。

“我也希望你没有挨过那一枪，”他看着Sherlock的眼睛说道，“因为我不希望你经历我经历过的痛苦。”

他看见那双灰绿色的眼睛飞快地眨了一下，极其细微的闪动立刻被缱绻的笑意代替。

Sherlock没再说话，只是收拢手臂抱紧了身边的人。他们听着彼此那让人安稳的呼吸声，缓缓地陷入了睡眠。


	5. Chapter 5

键盘声随着逐渐苏醒的听觉越来越清晰， John 困难地微睁开眼，一团微弱的彩色光亮在黑暗中忽隐忽现。他向右转动身子，探手触到 Sherlock 光裸的肌肤，挥之不去的困意没让他的注意力被身旁的响动拽走。

John 将前额往旁边紧挨着的那具身体里蹭过去，又贪婪地享受了五分钟睡眠，才终于睁开眼。

Sherlock 靠坐在床头，毯子上是他的黑色笔电。他正对着屏幕上一片花花绿绿的文字敲打着，那看起来很像一个简易的聊天窗口。 John 不知道还有谁会在凌晨三四点用笔电聊天，不，或许不止三四点。从房间内的光线判断天应该还没亮，他睡了多久？

“你在做什么？” John 的脑袋靠在 Sherlock 的腰窝，稍稍动了动，但 Sherlock 没有回答他，他仍在疾速地敲击着键盘。 John 撑起一点身子，伸出一只手臂穿过 Sherlock 身后与床头间的缝隙，抱住他的腰。那里很温暖，刚刚出过的汗已经干了。

John 只看清楚黑色屏幕上密密麻麻的文字里有红、蓝、绿三种颜色，笔电就突然被 Sherlock 扔到了一边。

“睡饱了没？” Sherlock 揉 John 的后脑勺，低头道，“我们得走了。”

“去哪儿？”

“索尔兹伯里。” Sherlock 拍了拍 John 赤裸的肩头，“起飞时间被意外提前，飞机已经在飞行中了。”

他说，语毕掀开毯子走去浴室。 John 呆呆地看着 Sherlock 的背影，待浴室内的水声穿过半掩的玻璃门钻进他耳朵里，才终于想起这一切到底指的是什么。

不到二十四小时之前，他们刚刚和一屋子怪人们一起策划了一场劫机。

而载着那只神秘冷冻舱的飞机已经在空中飞行？

John 还是没弄明白情况，懵懂间听见 Sherlock 模糊的呼唤：“过来！”

他为毯子外冰凉的空气挣扎了一会儿，翻身下床飞快地溜进了浴室。

浴室里有包裹着暖意的水汽， Sherlock 早就调好了水温，伸手一把把 John 搂进怀里。热水立马就冲走了滞留在皮肤上的凉意， John 享受地咕哝了一声，抬手抹了把脸上的水。

“飞机昨天下午六点就从阿拉斯加起飞了，目的地是索尔兹伯里。” Sherlock 探身抓过香波瓶子，挤了一些在 John 的手心，“你能想到什么？”

John 知道这是 Sherlock 有了答案之后故意抛出的问题，但他还是颇为认真地思考了一番——昨天下午六点他大概正在街角的餐馆里为两份通心粉排队，而当他们流着汗在床上干柴烈火，那架悄悄起飞的飞机恐怕已经穿行在寒冷的北冰洋上空了。

而且航行的目的地恰好是英国，就在距离伦敦不到三小时车程的索尔兹伯里？

John 漫无目的地在头上揉出许多泡泡，开玩笑说：“老实讲，我只能想到‘这又是你哥捣的鬼’。”

但他没料到 Sherlock 满怀期待的眼神立刻发起亮来，湿漉漉的双手抓住 John 的肩头：“精彩！ John ！”

“呃？” John 被他晃得差点没站稳，“真是你哥捣的鬼？”

“索尔兹伯里，”可 Sherlock 话锋一转，“你又能想到什么？”

John 转转眼珠：“巨石阵？”

“不是。”

“大教堂？”

“不是。”

“……” John 开始试着将思维往其他方向上引，可想了半天也没想出个所以然，“我不知道。”

“动动你的脑子， John 。” Sherlock 仍不肯罢休，他眼中盛满的期望不加掩饰——那从来都只针对 John 一人。

John 一脸疑惑地望着他因湿热而泛红的颧骨，空白的大脑中忽然灵光一闪。

“波顿——唐？”

“没错！就是这个！” Sherlock 眉宇之间因为这个满意的答案而完全舒展开来，他情不自禁地低下头，吻了一下 John 湿滑的嘴唇。

波顿·唐是英国保密程度最高的军事科研基地，就靠近索尔兹伯里。作为一名退役的军人， John 不会忘记这个。

“所以那个冷冻舱里装着什么超级生化武器？”他皱皱眉问。

“那得去看看才知道。” Sherlock 翘着嘴角说。 John 相信他一定已经知道谜底了。

他们相当迅速地整理完毕，在天亮前离开了 221B 。 John 跟着 Sherlock 坐进一辆停在对街的栗色轿车里。驾驶座上， Peter Guillam 握着方向盘，从后视镜中向后座的二位稍稍点头—— John 不知道他从什么时候起就开始等在那儿了。没人说话，车内唯一的人声来自于无线电广播里略带杂音的信号。虽然外观与普通的车载广播系统没什么两样，但 John 能够判断，那声音的出处并不是某个普通的电台。

那是机场信号塔台的通讯声。

John 明白那与正在飞行中的神秘飞机有关。他撇头望了望身旁—— Sherlock 正看着车窗外，但他的心思显然不在风景上。

他们在低沉的汽车引擎声与信号塔传出的朦胧人声中飞快地向索尔兹伯里驶去，伦敦高矮参差、新旧不一的楼宇很快被抛在脑后。 John 肚子里的疑问一路上越积越多——他不知道那架飞机到底载着什么，而如果 Sherlock 知道，他们为什么还要分秒必争地向机场赶去？

“在眼见为实之前，” Sherlock 仿佛隔空听到了他的想法，“任何结论都只能被视为假设。”

John 扭过头望向他的侧脸，还未开口，却被广播信号里的声音吸引住了。

“呼叫 GTI ，由于跑道清检，预计延迟二十分钟着陆。请进入阿尔丁区等候，保持七千英尺高度。”

“ GTI 收到，进入阿尔丁区等候，保持七千英尺高度。”

Sherlock 转过脸，在后视镜中与 Peter 对视一眼，又重新望回窗外：“听起来我们的时间又变得充分了。”

他的声音显得有些不以为意，但很快信号声又一次传来。

“呼叫信号塔，这里是 GTI ，机舱内出现烟味，请求紧急着陆。”

这句通话彻底引起了 Sherlock 的注意力，他猛转过来，一把钻到前排座椅的缝隙间：“停车！”

Peter 惊讶间用力踩住了刹车，惯性使然下三人都狠狠地向前倾去。

“发生了什么？” John 撑住跟前的座椅后背问，险些撞到了自己的额头。而 Sherlock 已经俯过身去揪住 Peter 的衣襟，毫不客气地质问道：“这到底是什么人？”

“我不知道！”一直克制着情绪的 Peter 似乎要被他激怒了，“我的人还没来得及登机飞机就已经起飞了！我只是奉命送你们去机场！”

Sherlock 咬牙，还想说什么，却被 John 强行拽了回来。

“继续开。”他命令道，坐回 John 的身旁不再乱动。

他们在路程的后半段都没再言语，只是各自听着信号里传来的声音——信号塔通过了“ GTI ”的请求，飞机没有在空中盘旋，而是直接着陆了。预料之中的剧情忽然产生了一个插曲， Sherlock 飞速地在脑中演绎着事件。他的手指烦躁不安地在膝盖上敲击着。

汽车行驶至机场时天空已经是一片透亮，停机坪上有一架外型酷似普通客机的白色飞机。那里头就是最后的谜底了，但与之相比，庞大机身下的一席人似乎更加引人注目—— Khan 的双手仍被牢牢拷着，他抬首紧紧盯着飞机敞开的货舱门， Classified 举着机枪站在他身后。 Alan 正在与 Christopher 交流着什么，他看起来不是非常精神，但应该已经没有大碍了。

而不远处还有两人。从衣着看他们无疑是这架飞机的飞行员，此刻正被一群机务人员和几名穿着西装的人团团围住。

“我们的确在机舱里闻到了烟味， Martin 可以作证，千真万确。”较为年长的那名飞行员说，他的外套袖子上有三圈金黄色的织边。

“是的而作为这架飞机在飞行中的最高决策人也就是一机之长，我请求了迫降，为了避免任何可能危及到安全的意外情况发生。”名为 Martin 的年轻飞行员语速很快，他捏着制服帽的样子有些别扭，而他袖子上的金黄色织边有四圈。

Sherlock 远远地观察着那堆人的情况，片刻后冒出一句：“蠢货。”

接着他迈开脚步直接越过旁人，率先踏上刚刚被搭好的升降梯架，步入了货舱。

“等——” John 一头雾水，但没能来得及叫住他。其他人也接二连三地顺着梯子往货舱走去，除了还在苦苦解释“烟味问题”的两名飞行员。 John 犹豫了两秒，也尾随着走上去——货舱里的气温甚至比外头的还低了不少，整个狭长的空间中只置有一样东西。

锈迹斑驳的金属容器，看起来很像一只硕大的鱼雷，蕴藏着不为人知的可怕破坏力。

十多个小时之前还被掩埋在雪山之下的冷冻舱，所有人的目标，这一切的终结点。

而那里头装着的会是——

John 小心翼翼地挪到了 Sherlock 身边，像其他人一样扯长脖子往玻璃罩上方探去。

他看到了一张男人的脸。

闭着眼，像是睡着了一般。双鬓微白，留着可笑的山羊胡。

“交易完成了。”然后他听见 Sherlock 说。扭头望去， John 看见他脸上挂着案件解决后的满意笑容。这句话的对象 Khan 却没有给予回应——他一直站在距离冷冻舱最近的地方，冷峻的目光一寸也没有离开过躺在里面的人。

“我们的部分就到此结束了。” Sherlock 宣布道，抓起 John 的手腕向外走去。 John 没有想到，他们驱车上百英里只是为了区区看一眼冷冻舱里的情形。经过 Alan 身边时， Sherlock 向他道了一声“回程愉快”，但数学家此刻似乎完全沉浸在对冷冻舱的观察之中，全然没有意识到耳边有旁人的声音。

“所以 …… 那里头到底是谁？”走下升降梯后， John 实在忍不住问。

Sherlock 松开了手，快步走在他跟前，迟疑了几秒后，说：“一个陌生人。 ** (A stranger.) ** ”

这根本等于没有回答。 John 跟上 Sherlock 的步频，肩膀碰到他的肩膀：“那我们现在去干嘛？”

“去买点东西。” Sherlock 回答。

John 便不再开口，他就只是随着 Sherlock 的脚步一起向机场外走。冷风又开始肆意地刮起来，沿着跑道走出很长一段距离后， John 回头望了一眼——白色的飞机还在那，货舱的门还大开着，那里头还站着一名超级人造人、一名职业特工、一名情报人员、一名解密专家和一名公务员。或许他们还要继续为那名躺在冷冻舱中的陌生人打转， John 想，但这之前的所有，从此刻起都与他没有任何关系了。

“等你买完东西，我希望你能把这事好好解释一下。” John 说，抬手摸了摸自己冰凉的鼻头。

“当然， John 。” Sherlock 稍微放缓脚步，“你知道，那是我最喜欢的部分。”

他说，抓住 John 的一只手揣进大衣口袋里。凉意似乎因此而少了一个侵入他们身体的入口。反正一切结束了， John 对自己说，他终于可以燃起壁炉，把 221B 的整个起居室都弄得暖和。而到时候他的身边不会有别人，只有 Sherlock 。他们甚至都不必坐在各自的扶手椅里，或许只是坐在壁炉前的地毯上。因为那些不重要，重要的是只有他们两个。 John 会听 Sherlock 毫无保留地与他分享他所知道的一切。那是他最熟悉的声音。

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文涉及到BC出演过的许多作品和角色，如果还木有看过相关作品，可能对文中某些梗难以产生共鸣。但是这完全不影响你看完这篇解释并仍然啥也没看懂然后暴打作者（也就是我）一顿，而且看了不要给钱不会掉肉，所以——
> 
> 首先，这篇文讲了个啥破事儿？
> 
> 这个看过前文的人应该知道，本文题目是《无谓的交易》，老师说了写作文要扣题，所以这个故事讲了一个“交易”。啥交易呢？这个交易就是，当年Khan提供自己的血液，救了已经死球的Sherlock的命，而他的条件是，大英政府Mycroft必须满足自己的“个人利益”。看Sherlock与John的对话：
> 
> S: “Mycroft为什么会同意这个计划？”  
> J: “这是个交易。”  
> S: “他为什么会愿意帮一个三百岁的怪物？动动你的脑子，John。”  
> J: “Sherlock，他救过你的命。”  
> S: “不是‘他’，只是‘他的血’。并且再次申明，他只是为了个人利益。”  
> J: “我很高兴他有这样的‘个人利益’。”
> 
> 于是Mycroft答应Khan集结各方力量，帮助Khan找到并拿来一只冷冻舱。这个“各方力量”，就是开篇出现在221B起居室里的各位“BC角色”，他们是谁，以及各自负责什么，在第一章之前都已经做出解释了（但这里不妨再重复一遍OvO稍后我会详细说明）。
> 
> 那么，这就只是这么个简单的交易吗？
> 
> 当然不是啦~从上文中Sherlock与John的对话，可以看出Sherlock已经对Mycroft答应Khan这一做法存疑了。之后，Sherlock又说：
> 
> “……Mycroft不会为了一笔简单的交易这么兴师动众。只有一种可能——”
> 
> 在这里，Sherlock被John打断了。实际上，Sherlock说的“只有一种可能”，是指Mycroft并不是在满足Khan的个人利益，而是得到那只冷冻舱，事实上牵涉到的是Mycroft（大英政府）的自身利益。在最后一章中，从Sherlock和John的对话可知，载着冷冻舱的飞机提前起飞也是因为Mycroft在幕后操纵。所以表面上这是与Khan的一个交易，实际上是Mycroft下的一盘很大的棋。
> 
> 那么冷冻舱为什么是Khan的个人利益？它又会给Mycroft带来什么利益？
> 
> 这就要看冷冻舱里躺着的是谁啦~这点我觉得我已经写得非常明显了，有三个提示点：
> 
> （1）第二章结尾处，Khan说：“他是我的医生。(He is my doctor.)”  
> （2）最后一章，John问Sherlock冷冻舱里是谁，Sherlock说：“一个陌生人。(A stranger.)”  
> （3）关于冷冻舱里的人的外貌描写：双鬓微白，留着可笑的山羊胡。
> 
> 没错，他就是我们的Doctor Strange——奇异博士~！
> 
> 试想一下这样的组合：Khan+奇异博士。对于Khan来说，有了博士一起联手，打败敌人、找回其他冷冻舱不是问题；而对于Mycroft来说，有了Khan和奇异博士两个超人，这能为大英政府带来的利益就不可估量了（坏）。最后一章中，飞机最终的目的地其实是“波顿·唐”——英国保密程度最高的军事科研基地。Mycroft一箭双雕，坐拥Khan和博士的目的自然也就不言而喻了。
> 
> 所以，这个众人集结为Khan找来冷冻舱的交易，只是Mycroft真实目的的一个幌子。Mycroft自己显然留了一手，就算没有这个交易，他也会拿到冷冻舱（最终也的确是Mycroft自己操纵拿到的，而不是靠众BC们）。而221B起居室里的策划，算是备一手，更主要的是为了给Khan“一个说法”。
> 
> 好啦，弄清楚这个故事到底在讲个什么破事儿，我们来看一看人物。下面我详细解释一下每一个“BC角色”和文中带的梗。
> 
> （1）Sherlock。  
> 这个没啥好解释的了，只有一个细节想讲一下。就是Sherlock从头到尾其实是识破了Mycroft的“诡计”的，有几个小点：
> 
> 第一章：他（John）看见对面的Alan咽下微烫的茶水，指着棋盘表情诚恳地对自己说：“别动这个，我们还没完。”  
> 第三章：John收拾掉厨房和客厅，略微意外地发现沙发椅之间的国际象棋已经被收起来了。他原以为Sherlock会坚持在打开冷冻舱的任务结束后和Alan下完这局棋。  
> 最后一章：经过Alan身边时，Sherlock向他道了一声“回程愉快”，但数学家此刻似乎完全沉浸在对冷冻舱的观察之中，全然没有意识到耳边有旁人的声音。
> 
> 可以看出，Sherlock其实早已预知到，Alan也不会有机会与自己下完这盘棋，他知道Alan不会真正被允许去解密或打开冷冻舱，他会被直接送回来处。
> 
> （2）Khan。  
> 这个也没啥好解释的。关于Khan知不知道Mycroft的“诡计”稍后再说。
> 
> （3）Classified。  
> 来自电影《马达加斯加的企鹅》。职业特工，“北风”组织的头头。笨狼在文中负责看管Khan，其实是主要负责调节一下气氛（什么）。关于他只有一点：
> 
> Classified显然更倾向于直接去雪山，那里离他的家更近，说不定还能顺便回去见上爸妈。
> 
> 其实就是因为电影里笨狼在和坏章鱼视频时吐槽了句“It’s like talking to my parents”。我觉得很有趣23333笨狼肯定也是家里爹妈的傻儿子233333333
> 
> （4）Alan Turing。  
> 来自电影《模仿游戏》。数学家，解密专家。在文中负责解锁冷冻舱。这里要讲声抱歉，因为我偷换了概念。Alan的解密是解开通讯密码，而不是“开锁”，让他来解开冷冻舱密匙多少有些“强人所难”。关于Alan的梗：
> 
> 文中Alan的随行人员名叫Christopher。Christopher是电影中（也是现实中）Alan已逝初恋的名字，在本文中Alan意外中毒昏倒后，他躺在医院神志不清时叫的名字是“Christopher”。你可以把它理解为他在叫他一直忘不掉的那个初恋，也可以理解为他就在叫他身边的这个Christopher。
> 
> （5）ChristopherTietjens。  
> 来自电视剧集《队列之末》。公务员，英国传统贵族阶级。在文中为Alan的随行人员，负责数学家的安全。顺着Alan往下讲，Christopher性格拘谨、刻板，我认为跟在Alan身边，他不会像某些人一样随意伤害数学家。他能给予的客观和尊重是AlanTuring在其他人身上得不到的东西。以及这一句（在Alan误食Sherlock做实验用的苹果而昏倒后）：
> 
> “不能再让他乱吃苹果了。”Christopher看着Alan的脸，难过地说。
> 
> 不能再让他乱吃苹果了，其实我希望的是，Christopher不会再让Alan乱吃苹果了。所以最后Alan就不会吃下那个涂了氰化物的苹果。我希望当初有一个人陪在他身边，不会让他孤独地死去。
> 
> （6）Peter Guillam。  
> 来自电影《锅匠裁缝士兵间谍》。间谍。在文中是间谍、情报人员。与电影中一样，文中他也与自己的男票分手了。而他总是怀疑别人是间谍的梗，也来自电影中他误会汤老师演的塔尔是间谍而把对方暴揍了一顿的情节（Peter好凶）。
> 
> 第二章Peter怀疑Classified：“一名美国特工。”Peter语调平淡地陈述着，仿佛这句话不带有任何其他的含义。
> 
> 怀疑Christopher：Peter从大衣口袋中掏出手枪，指向已经来到Alan身边的Christopher。“我就知道这里有间谍！”
> 
> （7）James。  
> 来自电影《第三颗星》。癌症青年。文中负责生病QAQ。把他放进来是加一个小插曲，为之后HW的感情戏做铺垫。James的穿着：
> 
> 走出来的是一位青年。他穿着淡蓝色的衬衫和深色牛仔裤，深褐色的短发有些乱，就像是被人刚刚用手抓过一样。
> 
> 看过电影的盆宇们可以回忆一下James最后的画面。这里其实是暗示他最后的结局与电影中一致。
> 
> （8）Martin Crieff。  
> 来自广播剧《座舱压力》。笨蛋机长。文中也是个笨蛋机长2333333关于“在机舱内闻到烟味请求迫降”的梗来自第一季第一集，事实是根本没有烟味，他们只是不想在空中盘旋所以扯谎。这里也是为了加一点戏剧效果，并且把梗植入进去，所以我设想的是笨蛋机长是不知道冷冻舱的存在的，他以为自己的飞机里只是载着普通的货物。真正麦哥的人是那些围着他的西装男。
> 
> 文中飞机与信号塔通话的台词也全部来自原广播剧。
> 
> （9）StephenStrange。  
> 来自还没上映的电影《奇异博士》233333。博士就是来扮神秘卖悬念的，因为还木有上映啊！！！（好期待，星星眼）
> 
> （10）最后还有一个隐藏人物！！！！！那就是Julian Assange！！！！！！！  
> 来自《第五阶层》。维基解密创始人。在文中是Sherlock的“可靠消息来源”，从头到尾只以“笔电屏幕上的字”的形象出现2333333
> 
> 第一章：John僵硬地点点头，扭过头看着Sherlock一边在笔电键盘上敲敲打打，一边说：“人都到齐了。”  
> “我以为你刚刚说还有……”John记得Sherlock刚刚说的是“还有两人”  
> 最后一章：Sherlock靠坐在床头，毯子上是他黑色的笔电。他正对着屏幕上一片花花绿绿的文字敲打着，那看起来很像一个简易的聊天窗口。John不知道还有谁会在凌晨三四点用笔电聊天……
> 
> 以上都是暗示Julian的存在。
> 
> 整来这么多人，还有一个用意就是反衬Sherlock和John的感情。Khan的家人被夺走，现在又落入Mycroft的牢笼；Alan永远地失去了自己的挚爱，孤身一人；Peter因为工作的特殊性不得已与男票分手；James年纪轻轻患上癌症，命不久矣……包括Christopher、Julian、Doctor Strange的故事其实也有很多悲情成分。这里说得简单一点就是用大家的不幸衬托HW的幸运QQQQQQQ话糙可是理不糙啊！
> 
> 最后再回到这篇的题目上来，《无谓的交易》。其实在起这个题目时我想到了三重谐音。
> 
> 第一是《无谓的交易》，也就是没有意义的交易，这就概括了这个故事到底咋回事，然后也暗示了Khan最终的结局；
> 
> 第二是《无畏的交易》，也就回到刚刚的问题上来：Khan知道Mycroft的“诡计”吗？我觉得他一定知道，人家是超人啊！可是知道了还往火坑里跳，因为Khan就是要为了救他的船员们不顾一切，他是超人中的战斗机；
> 
> 第三是《无味的交易》，也就是我在自嘲这篇文真的太太太太太无聊了。在写结尾的时候我自己也觉得很无聊，但不把它写完这个故事又不完整QAQ。
> 
> 到这里应该解释得差不多了，我也暂时想不起来还有啥点没解释没有。我想说的是，这篇确实并不侧重HW感情戏，讨喜的地方不多，让人不明白的地方很多。看这篇的人一直很少，愿意看下去，并能产生共鸣的就更不容易了。我非常感谢仔细看了这篇文的人！！！如果有看这篇解释看到这里的我就更加感谢了！！！！！你们真的太有耐心了！！！！！感动！！！！！！
> 
> 最后，让我来结个尾。
> 
> 官方版：感谢BC出演了这么多优秀的作品！
> 
> 内心os版：啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈一个场景里这么多长脸这回脸长加起来真的比腿还长了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！！！！
> 
> 真·END


End file.
